It is well known that it is difficult to reverse a towing vehicle and trailer. This is due to the articulation point being between the towing vehicle's rear wheels and the wheels of the trailer. The trailer is thus pushed from behind its wheels so that it turns in the opposite direction in which the towing vehicle turns when reversing.